Ranma 12: Wanderer, Previews
by MirrorWheel
Summary: [Ranma 12Pokémon CrossoverFusion] A sixteen yearold Martial Artist, by the name of Ranma Saotome, disciplined in the school of the Anything Goes style, left his mother, years ago. WARNING: These are priveiws, not the real story.


**Ranma 1/2: Wanderer**

_By: MirrorWheel_

_**Disclaimer: **All characters, and such are the copyrights and property of their respective owners. I claim no ownership of any character and such in any way._

_**Warning: **This story will have many lengthy descriptions and will move very slowly. If you wish to avoid these, please hit the back button on your browser and return to your previous page. This story will also be very graphic later on, so be warned now. The rating will change, more then likely._

_**(AU): **A sixteen year-old Martial Artist, by the name of Ranma Saotome, disciplined in the school of the Anything Goes style, left his mother, years ago, for a Martial Art's training trip with his father, Genma Saotome. As they reach the last leg of their journey, a place tucked away in the Mt. Quanjing, Bayankala Range... a place called, Jusenkyou, the legendary "Training Ground of Cursed Springs", but something strange happens in the ominous sounding area..._

_**A/N:** This is not the full chapter. This is only a preview of a small part of the first chapter. I expect the first chapter to be around 10,000 or more words. Also, each chapter will be divided into several parts for easier reading, but it will still be one, huge chapter. You can find the names of these chapters in the Index, which I will post at the same time as the first, real chapter._

_**Warning: **Before you even start to read the real chapter, I must warn you this WILL NOT be the cute, cuddly Pokémon. This will be a darker Pokémon story._

_**All Chapter and Previews were spellchecked before being posted by Microsoft Word Processer.**_

_**Preview:**_

"Oh, no..." he whispered. Genma suddenly launched forwards like a missile, his left arm extended to his full length and claws pointing directly outwards from his furry body. "Wait a second!" exclaimed Ranma as he jumped his father's attack. Genma swiped at Ranma, but he managed to barely lean out of the way of his father's attack. "You never said anything about--" Ranma's retort was cut short as Genma's bulky form suddenly turned in mid-air and smacked Ranma, catching him off guard, causing him to fly down rapidly towards another spring. Ranma's eyes widened in shock as the spring approached him fast. He knew there was no way to stop it. He steeled himself as he crashed into the pool.

_Stupid oyagi..._ thought Ranma to himself as he felt himself drift lower into the murky depths. He resigned himself to whatever form he might take as he slowly drifted downwards. _Why'd he have to bring me to a place like this in the first place..._ he thought privately to himself. Thought he respected his father, it was only for his capability in Martial arts. Otherwise, his father was a petty thief, as loath as he was to admit it.

Above the spring, the ripples cleared, the pool bubbled for a few moments, but no sign of Ranma's form came to the surface of the murky pool.

As the Chinese guide turned towards Genma's form on top of the bamboo pole to explain the origin of this spring, he missed the surge of energy, but Genma noticed it. As he was about investigate, he heard what his son would turn into and he was lost into his own world...

Unknown to Ranma, he was being called being that needed help... and needed it fast...

_In another world, at an unknown location..._

_**Warning:** This part below is very graphic. If you don't wish to see your delusions of your precious, peaceful Pokémon world, please hit the back button on your internet browser._

A forest rose tall above the nearby buildings. Through the trees, all once could see was darkness... pure darkness. All the people around knew the name of the forest: the Viridian Forest. Some people say the forest holds dark secrets. Other's say the forest is a reflection of the darkness men hold in their souls... and still others say different, and people argued, and argued about the forest. No one knew much about it, except it was the barrier between Viridian and Pewter City. People passed through there frequently, and always came back, but still, some people were skeptical. But, as of now, those people that say the forest holds secrets were quite just in their assumptions.

In a small clearing within a forest, three boys stood in a circle around something with another boy behind them, looking over their shoulders. Behind them, was a small, murky pool, but they seemed to pay it no mind. Even the strange noises that came from the gaps in-between the trees seemed to be... normal to them.

One of the boys brought his leg back and kicked. The sound of his shoe hitting flesh was heard, as well as a squeal of pain and a whimper. The same boy kicked out again and the whimper's stopped. The three boys standing in a semi-circle were all broad-shouldered and heavily muscled. The boy watching them from over their shoulders was well-groomed hair combed back gracefully, his clothes were expensive and neatly pressed, while the other boys clothes were far less expensive. They also had dirt coating their shirts and pants, as well as a pungent red substance staining mostly the boy's boots and pants.

Unknown to them, the small pond behind them bubbled...


End file.
